


Forget Me Not

by jadegreendragon



Series: Domesticity [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec returns home after 5 days in Idris.





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Just a short little fluff piece that I've had sitting on my laptop for a while. I had intended to add a smutting ending to it but I think I like leaving it where it ended and let you all use your imaginations as to what happens next. :) 
> 
> Cheers All

As Alec and Jace stepped out of the portal and into the Institute, they both let out a relieved sigh.

“That was the longest 5 days of my life,” Jace said throwing his duffle over his shoulder.

“Tell me about it, it felt like weeks. It was great to catch up with Mum and Max but thank the Angel we don’t have to return to Idris anytime soon.” Alec said his voice full of relief.

“You’re back!” Izzy said excitedly as she noticed then walking into Ops.

“Hey Izzy,” Alec pulled her into a hug. “What did we miss?” Alec asked.

“Nothing, it’s been so boring since you left,” Izzy said. “Teams have been patrolling, nothing much happening anywhere. There were reports of demon activity down by the docks, I sent a team out yesterday, no demons, just mundane criminals.  I sent the details to Luke, they’re his problem.” She laughed.

“I still would have rather been here,” Jace said annoyed. “You have no idea what it’s like to have to sit through meeting after meeting listening to Clave representative go on and on about practically nothing.”

“Hopefully I never have to find out,” Izzy laughed. “It’s been so quiet that I was able to finish off that pile of paperwork on your desk big brother.”

“Izzy, you’re the best.” Alec pulled her in for another hug.

Since taking over as the Head of the Institute, Izzy has been Alec’s rock. She was always willing and able to pick up any task and run with it. Alec only wished everyone that worked for him were as capable as Izzy.

“Go home, see your man. He’s been pinning for you.” She said smiling.

“He’s not the only one, I lost count how many times I heard ‘I miss Magnus’ over the last few days.” Jace teased.

“Like you’re one to talk if I had to listen to you complaining about the cell service and not even being able to text Clary one more time I think I would have smothered you with a pillow.” Alec laughed.

“Well you’d think in this day and age they’d do something about that, it’s ridiculous.”

“Since everything’s under control, I’m off home,” Alec said turning and striding out of the Institute as fast as he could.

“He’s so far gone,” Jace said.

“I think it’s sweet how much they care about each other. I’m a little jealous.”

“Who would have thought that Alec would be the one in the happy, stable relationship?” Jace smiled.

Alec thought of calling Magnus and asking for a portal, but they’d gotten back earlier than expected, so he decided to take the opportunity to walk home and pick a few things up on the way.

Alec stopped off at their favourite bakery and picked up a selection of slices and cupcakes that he knew Magnus loved. Next stop was the grocery store where he picked up Magnus’ favourite chocolates and a few bottles of wine. Last stop was the florist. Magnus loved having fresh flowers in the loft, so Alec decided to pick him up some.

Walking into the Florist Alec was struck by the scent of all the flowers. He smiled when he was able to take a deep breath and enjoy it. Alec had always suffered from horrible hay fever, both he and Izzy usually couldn’t be around flowers for too long, but Magnus has created a potion for them. One little sip every few weeks and no hay fever. They both joked to Magnus that he should market it because he’d make a fortune. Of course, then he’d remind them he already has one.

Alec looked around at all the flowers, unsure as to what to choose. There were the usual choices, roses, carnations, tulips, lilies, but Alec wanted something different. He was looking around the store when a tiny little woman with a kind face and a sweet smile approached him. Her nametag said ‘Joy’.

“Good Afternoon,” She said smiling at Alec. “Need any help?”

“I’d like to get some flowers for my boyfriend. I’ve been away on a business trip, and I want to surprise him because I’m home early.”

“Well we have loads to choose from, but I’m going to guess by the way you bypassed the roses you’re after something a little different.”

“I am, Magnus is well . . . unique and so beautiful so I’d like something as special as he is.”

“Follow me,” She said leading Alec to the back of the store.

“We have orchids and rare blooms here, but I think, these little beauties are exactly what you’re after.”

Alec looked at the delicate little blue flowers, they were perfect, the blue reminded Alec of Magnus’ magic, and the flowers were beautiful. So very Magnus.

“They are beautiful,” Alec smiled widely. “What sort of flower are they?”

“They are Forget me Nots,” She said. “They represent true love and fond memories.

Alec beamed at her. “Perfect.”

“Let me put them in a bouquet for you, I’ll just add a few white ones, they’ll make the blue pop even more.”

“Thank you, Joy,” Alec said.

As Joy wrapped up the bouquet, Alec pulled out his wallet.

“Put the wallet away.” She said smiling at him.

Alec looked at her confused.

“You remind me of my Arthur.” She said still smiling, but there was sadness in her voice. “A few free Forget me Nots won’t ruin me, and there is no better cause than true love.”

“You’re so kind. Thank you.” Alec said, not sure what else to say. Then he had an idea.

“How about accepting a cupcake?” Alec said holding up the cake box and opening it. “I have more than enough for the two of us.”

“Oh, well I’d never turn down a cupcake,” the woman said and chose a pink frosted one.

“Have a wonderful evening,” Alec said to her.

“You too,” She smiled.

Alec left the florist feeling great, it was nice to meet such a warm giving person, it was so rare these days. He made a mental note to come past again and buy more flowers from the store.

Alec was whistling a happy tune as he strode into the loft. Magnus was in his study and on hearing the whistling stepped out and almost right into Alec.

“You’re home,” Magnus said surprised.

“I missed you,” Alec said moving in close.

Alec leant in and kissed Magnus sweetly.

“These are for you,” Alec said holding out the flowers.

“Oh, they are beautiful. Forget me Nots.” Magnus said beaming.

“Joy, the lovely lady that runs the small florist near our favourite bakery, said they signify true love and fond memories,” Alec explained. “You are my one true love, and all my favourite memories are of you.”

Magnus smiled widely at him. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I also come bearing cakes, wine and chocolate.”

“Hmm, maybe you should go away more often.” Magnus laughed.

Alec walked into the kitchen and dumped everything on the counter. Magnus grabbed a vase and put the flowers in it, returning to the lounge area to place them on the coffee table.

Just as he finished adjusting the flowers, Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus and took his lips in a searing kiss.

“On second thought, never leave me again.” Magnus giggled.

“Please tell me you don’t have any more clients today.”

“I don’t have any more clients.”

“And you don’t have any other plans?”

“None that don’t involve you,” Magnus said.

“Good,” Alec grunted before kissing Magnus again passionately.

Picking Magnus up, Alec practically threw him over his shoulder and set off towards the bedroom. Magnus couldn’t help giggling hysterically.

“Alexander put me down.” Magnus laughed.

“Your wish is my command,” Alec said tossing Magnus onto their bed. Before Magnus could move Alec crawled on top of him. As he took Magnus lips with his own, he ground himself against Magnus.

“Five days without you is torture,” Alec said. “But to be clear, it's not just the sex I missed, though I really did miss that too.”

“I know Alexander, and I can tell.” Magnus giggled again as he felt Alec’s hard cock grind against his own.

“I love you, Magnus Bane,” Alec said kissing him until they were breathless.

“I love you too, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” Magnus pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
